


Dance Among The Stars

by heroiccaptain



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dancing and Singing, Enterprise Party, Established James T. Kirk/Spock, Fluff, James T. Kirk Loves Spock, M/M, Slow Dancing, Spock Loves James T. Kirk, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiccaptain/pseuds/heroiccaptain
Summary: When Kirk finally managed to have a break from a tiring week and joined the crew's festivity at the cafeteria, he wasn't expecting to end up in a dance competition against Chekov in front of his companion's parents.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 32





	Dance Among The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This happened after Journey To Babel.  
> [] - thoughts being shared between Kirk and Spock
> 
> Here's the playlist if you're interested: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/49ummCly5D6gWnHzBMxvhB?si=XRVUkvdZTfSosxGO4w8gzg

McCoy bursted into his quarters. "How come you're still getting ready, Jim? The party's already started" 

"Without you there to sing on the stage? I find that unlikely, Bones", his eyes focused on the mirror as he finished his skincare routine. 

"Are you nervous about Spock’s parents being there?” 

No, they haven’t been invited. The Vulcan Ambassador and his wife had some diplomatic issues to solve and the Federation basically just offered them a ticket to ride on the Enterprise, since it was the only ship in the quadrants nearby. 

The party, in fact, was part of a cherished tradition aboard the ship, although the bridge personnel didn’t have the chance to throw it frequently. Once a year, if they were lucky. But this time, for Uhura and Scotty’s happiness, the stars, quite literally, aligned and finally the main crew had one night off their duties to spend dancing, singing and eating at the cafeteria. 

Kirk wasn’t nervous. Maybe he checked his hair once or twice more than he usually would, not that he would ever mention it to Bones. 

He and Spock had been in a relationship for 2 months now and while things were going as naturally as it could be for the two of them, to meet his partner’s parents in Vulcan culture felt actually the same as it would be on Earth: it shouldn’t make the person nervous, but it does. 

“No”, he rubbed his hands, “we’ve decided not to bring it up just yet and wait for a more...official occasion. After all, they’re just getting a ride and we won’t simply have the time at the party”

“If you manage to get there before it ends, sure” 

“Come on, Doctor. Let’s find our pairs”

“Speak for yourself, I’ve got no pair”, McCoy answered, Nurse Chapel a couple feets in front of them.

“You would have a chance if you confessed. Maybe with a little bit of singing”, his tone as playful as usual.

“I’ll leave the singing to you, Jim”

This wasn’t going to be an ordinary party. 

As soon as James Kirk stepped in the cafeteria, the tension in his shoulders started to fade.

In his usual outfit, the yellow jacket, black pants and the extremely polished black boots, he stood at the door for a few seconds. On his right he could see Scotty and Chekov arguing over drinks at a table, on his left, Uhura showing Sulu and Christine her new pair of earrings. 

ABBA was playing and that, as it usually did, immediately brought a smile to Kirk’s face as he sauntered through the cafeteria, looking for someone in particular. 

_Guess I've been working a little too hard_

_Need a vacation, I'll send you a card_

_From Honolulu, a greeting from happy Hawaii..._

He found Spock at the same time he seemed to be looking for him and their eyes met not so discreetly in the middle of the crowd. 

“Ambassador. Mrs. Sarek! Glad you could join us”, he bowed, standing beside his First Officer. Their fingers, not at all accidentally, brushed.

[I was eager to see you]

[Hello, Jim]

“Captain. Is this a typical celebration amongst the Starfleet officers?” 

“Oh, no, no, Ambassador. It’s a simple festivity that the main crew gets the chance to have when the stars allow it. Just music, food and a bit of cheer. It’s highly beneficial for the moral”

“That is a very human condition”, Sarek replied driedly. 

“It is wonderful, Kirk. It’s especially good to have the chance to listen to my favorite Earth classics after so many years!”

“I, too, consider ABBA one of my favorites, Mrs. Sarek”, he gave Amanda one of his typical, charming smiles. If Sarek never considered him to be a good match for Spock in the end, at least his future mother-in-law knew they shared a good taste in music and that was a relief. 

“And well, Ambassador, I’m sure this is quite different from the Vulcan way but it is a very human festivity” 

“Ambassador. Mrs Sarek.”, McCoy found his way to join the group. “Any new discoveries in the Vulcan medicine field?” 

Thanks to Bones, he finally could have a chance to take a better look at his companion and talk to him. With their hands on their backs, Kirk’s finger brushed Spock’s lightly. He wanted to kiss him. Hug him. Take him to his quarters and-

[Jim, the Springsteen beat really affects you]

[It enhances the desire that exists because of you, Spock]

_Everybody's got a hungry heart_

_Everybody's got a hungry heart_

_Lay down your money and you play your part_

_Everybody's got a hungry heart..._

Kirk’s feet moved subtly, instinctively following the well-known beat, while he listened to Sarek and Bones talk. It was Springsteen, he couldn’t help it. He needed to let go of the tension and relax completely.

“Captain, are you joining the dance competition?”, Uhura appeared miraculously. 

“Lieutenant, I’m not sure I-”

“Scotty told me Chekov has been telling everyone he’s the best dancer on the bridge. That’s a serious statement, sir. It’s a matter of honor. And I can’t dance tonight because of my ankle.” 

"Well, Ambassador, Mrs. Sarek, if you'll excuse me. It's part of the job, I'm afraid", Kirk looked at them graciously, before stretching his legs. 

He had had 2 tiring missions, a few chances to spend time with Spock and more than 10 reports to fill in the past week. 

A little bit of shaking was, indeed, very welcomed. 

“Is it true what you have been saying, Chekov?” 

“Aye, sir. No one dances like the Russian” 

“We shall see about that”

The dance and karaoke monitor was already pinned on the wall. Competitors had to follow the choreography displayed, but a few extra moves would increase the score, as well as the fun. Both men tied their bracelets on their wrists. The game was on. 

_Moskau_

_Fremd und geheimnisvoll_

_Türme aus rotem Gold_

_Kalt wie das Eis_

_Moskau_

_Doch wer dich wirklich kennt_

_Der weiß, ein Feuer brennt_

_In dir so heiß_

“Seems to be a most illogical behavior”, Sarek commented. 

“Indeed,” Spock agreed, as his eyes followed each movement of Kirk’s body. Each squat, hip twist and clumsy arm movements, his partner failing graciously to beat Chekov at Moskau. He was quite fond of that illogical behavior. 

“I told you, Captain!”

“Pure Russian luck, Mr. Chekov”, Kirk managed to reply as he caught his breath, doing his best not to look at the table where Amanda and Sarek were seated. Would Sarek be judging his squats? He couldn't tell. 

“Next song, Scotty!”

As soon as Scotty pressed the button, Kirk’s face lightened up instantly. This wasn’t merely a song he knew how to dance to, he knew its beat, its lyrics and the famous steps that accompanied it. 

Left. Right. Left. Right. Kirk’s feet knew the way. 

_I get up in the evenin'_

_And I ain't got nothin' to say_

_I come home in the mornin'_

_I go to bed feelin' the same way_

_I ain't nothin' but tired_

_Man, I'm just tired and bored with myself_

_Hey there, baby, I could use just a little help_

With his eyes closed, his feet moved harmoniously, his arm throwing little punches on the air, just like he had seen Springsteen do, over and over again. 

_You can't start a fire_

_You can't start a fire without a spark_

_This gun's for hire_

_Even if we're just dancin' in the dark_

He thought of Spock as he felt his muscles easing. Left. Right. Left. Right. He was feeling the beat. 

_Hey baby, I'm just about starvin' tonight_

_I'm dyin' for some action_

As he shifted the speed, he dared to look at Spock, who was already staring at him, not even blinking. Grinning at him, Kirk let his hips loose and his muscles just knew where to go, naturally. 

_I'm sick of sittin' 'round here tryin' to write this book_

_I need a love reaction_

_Come on now, baby, gimme just one look..._

“American luck”, Chekov complained by the end. 

_I'm a man (a man) without conviction_

_I'm a man (a man) who doesn't know_

_How to sell (to sell) a contradiction_

_You come and go, you come and go…_

Kirk’s hips twisted effortlessly, his head going back and forth.

When he woke up that morning he had no idea he would be dancing Karma Chameleon in front of his future in-laws, but well, one never knows how the day is going to end aboard the Enterprise. 

_Karma, karma, karma, karma, karma chameleon_

_You come and go, you come and go_

“He’s such a skilled dancer, isn’t he?! I quite like his presence”, Amanda commented joyfully, as Spock hid a smile. He agreed silently and entirely. 

_Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dreams_

_Red, gold, and green, red, gold, and green_

“Well, that was fun, but I think that’s enough for now. I should-” 

“Sing! Sing!”, Uhura and Sulu shouted. McCoy just laughed at the whole situation, watching from afar with Chapel by his side. 

“Lieutenant Uhura here will begin the singing!”, he desperately needed a glass of water and a slice of pizza. As she sang Dream A Little Dream Of Me, Kirk finally managed to join his partner and his parents. 

“That was quite a performance, Kirk”

“Well, thank you, Amanda. It’s part of the Captain’s duties”

“Have you been dancing as well, Spock?”, Sarek inquired. 

“No, sir. However, I recognize its benefits for humans. It is, as the Captain said, beneficial to the moral”. 

“Your son would excel at dancing, if he wanted to. Just as he excels in every single activity he participates in”, Kirk couldn’t help but to add, at the same time his hand reached to caress Spock’s, under the table.

[The dancing provoked sensations in my body which I wouldn’t dare to speak about with anyone but you, Jim]

[I’m glad to be the reason for those. I was thinking of you as the music eased my muscles. I’m going to hold you tight tonight. This is what I’ve been thinking this whole busy week. This and the fact that I-]

“Captain, it’s your turn now! Join us”, Sulu handed him the microphone. 

He looked at Spock, annoyed for not being able to finish the thought. “It’s part of the job, Captain”, he assured him. 

Defeated, Kirk stepped on the improvised stage Scotty had arranged for the karaoke without even knowing which song to sing. Then, in half a second, he looked at Spock, and with a beam on his face, he just had a wonderful idea. 

_“Well, I know it's kinda late, I hope I didn't wake you...But what I got to say can't wait, I know you'd understand...'Cause every time I tried to tell you, the words just came out wrong...”._

Kirk looked directly into Spock’s eyes, confessing gently. “ _So I'll have to say I love you in a song”_

_Yeah, I know it's kind of strange_

_Every time I'm near you_

_I just run out of things to say_

_I know you'd understand_

Spock stared at him passionately. Kirk had found an efficient way to finish what he was going to say, in front of the crew and his parents, yet, at the same time, his show was just for Spock. 

_Every time I tried to tell you_

_The words just came out wrong_

_So I'll have to say I love you in a song…_

“Thank you, thank you. Now, may I announce the next singer. Directly from the state of Georgia, ladies and gentlemen, Doctor Leonard McCoy!", he and Spock shared a playful laughter. 

“What?”

“I’m passing the ball to you, Bones. I’m afraid those are the rules”

“Sing a song, Doctor. Any will do!”. Scotty, holding his 3rd glass of scotch, shouted, very encouragingly. 

"Ah, you know what? I'm gonna do it", McCoy was annoyed enough to do it just out of spite and took the microphone from Kirk’s hands. 

“Alright, then. Here goes nothing”, he looked at Nurse Chapel and sang. “ _She wore blue velvet, bluer than velvet was the night...Softer than satin was the light from the stars...”_

"Captain, I’ve just received a yellow alert coming from the bridge", Spock said as soon as Kirk approached him. 

"From the bridge? Excuse us, Mrs. Sarek. Ambassador" 

The corridor was unusually dark, the only light coming from the cafeteria hall, now several steps behind them. Spock stopped abruptly and held his companion back. 

"There is no yellow alert, Jim. I assumed you would enjoy the type of dance human couples do. Vulcans don't dance, but I want to experience it". "Shall we?", he offered his hand.

His eyes shined even amidst the darkness and his beam was steadily wide, the usual way it was just for Spock. This was everything he wanted and somehow he knew it. Words were needless. In a fraction of a second, his arms were already embracing Spock's slender body, is nose pressed against his cheek, right after placing a kiss there, and their feet moving slowly, following the rhythm of the song. 

_Love was ours_

_Ours, a love I held tightly_

_Feeling the rapture grow_

_Like a flame burning brightly_

As Spock and Kirk danced among the stars, Blue Velvet could be heard from afar and the party went on and on…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment :)


End file.
